Demand for semiconductor devices for lower-cost, higher performance, increased miniaturization and greater packaging densities have led to MCM package structures. MCM packages include two or more die and optionally other semiconductor components mounted within a single semiconductor package. The number of dies and other components can be mounted in a vertical manner, a lateral manner, or a combination of a vertical and a lateral manner.
Some MCM packages are MCM power packages that include power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFETs, hereafter “power FETs”), sometimes also including a controller die as well in the same package. One known solution for MCM power packages comprises stacked quad-flat no-leads (QFN) modules having a bottom QFN lead frame with a first power FET thereon and at least a first metal clip having a second power FET thereon, where the metal clip(s) are provided in the assembly process from a reel. In the assembly process all clip(s) are attached and stacked on top of the bottom lead frame using a special pick and place machine that involves cutting the copper clips from its reel before attaching the clips one at a time for each MCM power package.